Feisty Fairy Antics
by Wakajishi-4
Summary: Ella's daughter, Mari, has always longed for adventure. However, a crazy fairy who wants to restore the family curse through her, isn't what she hoped for.
1. Troubling Beginnings

Hello! Wakajishi-4 here! I just wanted to say that I really appreciate every one reading my story. On a second note, I worked really hard on this idea to make it unique. I didn't want to plagiarize off others, so please don't do it to me. Otherwise, R&R! It is much appreciated. ^^  
  
Troubling Beginnings  
  
Mari Elladora, daughter of King Charmont and Queen Ella, ignored her little brother, Cedric. He wasn't important now. What was important was the adventure that lied ahead. The adventure of reaching the next swaying branches, the courage of looking up and not down. She would reach that stubborn kite, no matter what.  
"Mari, please come down! If Lady Sarah sees you, we will be in deep manure!" Cedric's face was a mask of anxiety. He was twisting his handkerchief in his hands and wiping his face of sweat at intervals. For the son of a king, Cedric could act like such a girl.  
"It's just a stupid kite!" The boy tried again when he was unanswered.  
"No, it's not! Mandy made it so it's magic!" Mari called out without looking below. The kite was just a little further up. She shimmied up the next branch and paused for balance. Then, carefully, she stretched slightly off the limb so she could reach the kite that floated above. Finally, she felt the smooth fabric under her hands. Gleefully, the twelve-year-old yanked the kite free. However, exerting too much force can cause gravity to exert some of its own. "M-MARI! Are you gonna fall?!" Cedric squealed as Mari wobbled back and forth. Before the girl could reply, she felt her self slip over the edge. Unable to grab onto anything, Mari shut her eyes. At least I'll die a heroine's death, she thought while clutching the kite to her chest like a cross. "Don't worry! I'll catch you!" Cedric was dancing around on the ground with his arms spread out. Mari groaned. Falling from 30 ft. and having a scrawny nine-year-old save you wasn't very reassuring. Miraculously, Mari really was saved: Cedric broke her fall. "That.was absolutely fantastic!" Mari sighed after a moment of lying in the grass. "You're a kook. Now get offffff!" Cedric moaned. Mari rolled off, and patted her brother. "Well, I didn't die and we had an adventure. Didn't that make it worth while?" Mari inquired cheerfully. "Princess Mari Elladora!! And you too, Prince Cedricton Alexander!" A lady's distraught voice was drawing nearer. "No! It wasn't worth the bother at all!" Cedric cried as he scrambled to get up. Mari made an effort to untangle her cranberry, silk skirts from her head. "Oh Lady Sarah, don't be mad! It was all my fault. Don't blame any of it on dear, dear Cedric." Mari cooed, and inspected her dress for grass stains. Lady Sarah, the two children's governess, placed her hands on her hips. She was tall for an old woman; but her pepper and salt hair gave away her age. She glared down at them from her prominent nose. "Is that so? Either way, you've both been in mischief! I saw the whole thing." Lady Sarah said triumphantly. Cedric raised his eyes to the sky as if to say 'Why do you hate me, God?' "First of all, Princess Mari shouldn't have been in that tree. Second of all, you should have come straight to me if she wouldn't see reason, Prince Cedric." Lady Sarah shook her great head. "You two are enough to make anyone retire! Can't even handle a break from your studies." "But I couldn't leave my kite! I know I wasn't using good sense, but please don't tell Mother. Please!" Mari was almost desperate now. This hadn't been the excitement she'd been looking for. "On the contrary, she's the one who sent me out here. The Queen had something she wanted to tell you, and now she'll want to hear about this." It was hard to tell if Lady Sarah really cared, but the children weren't paying attention to her anymore. They were sharing ominous looks. Their mother was a kind woman. She even understood Mari's love of risk taking, but she would not be happy to hear about this. "Come along, you two. Time to explain this to Her Highness." Lady Sarah helped the two kids up. Mari let her glorious kite droop as they headed out of one of the castle's many courtyards. Rule Number One of the Royal Family Household: While condoning war, having mythical monster rallies, or riots of the people, no one was allowed to endanger their lives carelessly. The Ogre Outbreak was taking place in parts of the kingdom, and Mari had just endangered her life (and Cedric's) very carelessly. * * *  
  
Teal was an outcast. She didn't have any friends, and she didn't want any. People just didn't understand her. Quite frankly, she didn't see the sense in trying to explain herself. Being a fairy who sometimes had outbursts about world domination, was tough. It was even worse when you weren't a very good fairy. Teal, for some odd reason, could never get her powers to work correctly. Whenever she perform a spell, unlike other fairies, Teal couldn't feel the Magic flow in her. If she couldn't feel the Magic, how could she perform a spell? Maybe that's why she was so bitter. Wanting to be powerful and not being able to do so, could make you a bit angry: and paranoid. "Nothing I do ever works. Nothing." Teal glared at the dishes that wouldn't wash themselves. "I don't want to wash, and you know you can do it yourself. Go!" She tapped a dish with a stick made of willow. Grumbling, Teal finally set to washing the dishes. She let her thoughts drift as she did so. Quickly, her mind led her to the main thing that was nagging her lately. That Queen Ella! The nerve of that high and mighty wench! Years back, the young woman had managed to escape an Obedience curse that had been bestowed by Teal's very own cousin, Lucinda. And for what? So she could marry the Prince and become rich. However, only the fairies knew about this. It made a good bed time story. It wasn't a pleasant tale for Teal. Why should she escape fate and get a better one?! Now, she was "Queen" Ella. Rich, powerful, happy..all the things that were always out of reach for Teal. I should fix that cheater, yet the eccentric fairy thought. I should think of something extremely evil. Something that will bring her tumbling from her throne. It clicked! Teal had an idea. A wonderfully sinister idea. Her lips were curling into a malicious grin, and she could feel a strange warmth filling her. (The Magic?) This idea, would fix the unbalance that Queen had caused. With this idea, Teal KNEW she could perform just ONE blasted spell. "I might be a loon, but I'll know what will get her. I'll take the most important thing. A mother's boon.." Teal grinned maddeningly at her reflection in the soapy water. It was time to pass the curse on to the next in line. 


	2. The Idiot Strikes!

The Idiot Strikes!  
  
Mari stared hard at the floor, not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. Getting her mad was one thing. Disappointing her was the worst. Cedric was trying not to cry. Mari scowled. He didn't have to make it more distressing!  
"I thought you two understood the rules." Queen Ella's eyebrows were knit together in displeasure. I thought it was obvious that romping about wasn't acceptable at a time like this."  
"Oh Mother! I'm sorry! I lost my head again. I keep longing for adventures, but true knights think of others! True heroes protect people and consider the consequences. As for me." Mari was truly remorse at this point.  
"Come here, sweet. The both of you." Ella drew her children to her chest. She didn't want to fight anymore than they did. She and Char tried to share deep bonds with their children. As many know, the balance between understanding and discipline is a tricky one.  
"I suppose people considered me an unruly child as well. I know what it is like to want to do as you see fit, but don't you know that sometimes I say things for your safety? If you take precautions first, then it will make having fun even more enjoyable. And it will certainly get you in less trouble." Ella whispered. Mari knew this speech was for her. She had had many others quite like it.  
"I'm nine now. I should know better. Besides, everyone knows I'm the responsible one." Cedric sniffled. Mari elbowed him, but it was true. Cedric had always been somber. He liked to read, think out plans completely, and hated too much noise. The polar opposite of Mari.  
"Another thing!" Ella drew away so she could look at her son. "Why are you so tragic about everything?! Lighten up, dear. No one will detest you if you do." Ella's eyes sparkled at her second oldest. (The twin babies stayed with Mandy in the nursery.)  
"I suppose. What did you want to see us about, Mother?" Cedric asked.  
  
"You're father is coming home tomorrow morning! He's done seeking allies against the ogres." The family became gleeful at this. Things were always less droll without Char. "Of course, your father will help me decide your punishment." This quickly shut the children up.  
"Yes ma'am." They sighed together. With a last hug, Ella sent the two back to Lady Sarah for the rest of the afternoon's lessons.  
While they worked on their arithmetic, Mari looked out the window. The problem she was working on was giving her a headache. She thought of the day's events. She had gone about the whole thing the wrong way. Being noble was exhausting!  
"Despite that, despite everything, I will make my self worthy of it! I'll go on missions, just like Mother and Father!" Mari's voice reached a crescendo. Cedric and Lady Sarah glanced at her sharply. "Before you do that, O' Great One," Lady Sarah's eyes were a twinkle, "I'm afraid you'll have to get through me and word problems."  
* * *  
  
The faster you go to sleep, the faster he'll come, Mari urged herself. Making a cocoon out of her sheets, she tried hard to reach slumber. Thinking of her father's return only made her restless. Mari burrowed further into her bed. Think of absolutely nothing, the girl chided herself. But sleep only took her when the fatigue of a princess's schedule caught up with her. Fitfully, she fell asleep.  
As soon as Mari dropped off, Teal crept out from behind the bedroom curtains. The evil little nymph had been hiding there all day. She was glad the little monster had finally taken to the Beddy Bye dust. Now, Teal could begin her terrible plan. Now, she could finally start the horrific curse all over again. Hiding a cackle, Teal raised her willow wand over the still form.  
But wait..Did Teal really want to bestow obedience on this child? Yes, she definitely needed it, but there were worse spells. Far worse, indeed. At this new option, Teal faltered. What to use, what to use?  
I could make her turn into some disturbing animal at night. Teal sat down in a chair to think about this. What about freezing her vocal cords? If that wasn't good enough, there was always disfigurement. A crooked back, an ugly haircut, or a huge hairy mole.. This was going to be difficult! Teal fidgeted with indecision.  
"Sooo many wonderful selections. Giant warts or claustrophobia? I just can't determine which one to bestow upon the child!" Teal croaked wickedly. She was so intent on her evil plans that she didn't see the quilt of the bed move.  
"Ugh! I guess the best choice is.amazingly strong body odor! It's disgusting and will cause the royal family quite a few problems." Teal rose from the chair and strutted back to the bed. "Here goes nothing." She grimly raised her wand.  
Suddenly, the princess leaped from her past position. Mari had in fact, been awake the whole time. She squinted at the fairy. She wouldn't allow herself to smell atrociously. The girl opened her mouth to scream.  
Teal didn't know what else to do. She threw the rest of the Beddy Bye powder into the princess's opening mouth. The girl's hands immediately went to her throat with alarm. Teal knew Mari was choking, but didn't bother to worry about that. This is dreadful! Now what am I suppose to do with her?! Teal was panicking, and pacing the room as Mari continued to gag.  
Finally, Teal gathered her resolve. She turned to the girl and threw her over her shoulder. Mari began to kick vigorously at this. She managed to nick Teal in the head once. Teal ignored this, and hurried to open the window. Extending her depleted fairy wings, she and the girl toppled out the two-story window, and into the cool night air.  
* * *  
Ella was barely awake when Mandy and Lady Sarah rushed into her bedroom. She struggled to sit up. The other two women looked at each other anxiously.  
"You tell her. You're her best friend." Lady Sarah whispered to Mandy.  
"How very fair of you, Governess." Mandy scowled. "Well, someone tell me what brings you two here so early?!" Ella demanded. Becoming queen had given her a bit of impatience when it came to certain matters. Being waken up so early, was a good example.  
"Princess Mari is missing. The twins and Cedric, however, are safe." Mandy placed a timid hand on Ella's shoulder. Ella was cold through and through. She tried to breathe, to speak, to fathom what had just been said. Her baby! Missing!  
"Char has also arrived, and wishes to see ALL of his family this instant." Lady Sarah nearly wailed. Ella, tiredly, raised a shaking hand to her face. It's going to be a long day.. 


	3. Searching High and Feeling Woe

I hope this spacing is a little better for everyone to read! To be honest, I was getting very frustrated with my computer when I put Chapter One up. That's the main reason why it isn't as nice. Thank you for the tip, singinstrawberri! Now on to the third chapter.  
  
Searching High and Feeling Woe  
  
Char kept an extremely tight grip on Ella's arm. Ella wasn't known for fainting, but their child was missing! She could use a little support right now. In fact, he could do with a little comforting of his own.  
"We must be careful with this information. If people find out that Mari is missing.well, you know the gist of it." Char tried to keep his voice steady. He, Ella, Mandy, Lady Sarah, and his Advisor, Merric, were the only ones in the exquisite throne room. They had needed a private place to discuss this new crisis. First ogres, now this.  
"That is precisely what I was going to say." Merric replied eagerly. He looked past his shoulder, making positively sure they were alone. Lady Sarah nodded enthusiastically.  
"But we certainly won't do nothing!" Ella hissed, trying to make Char loosen his grip a little.  
"Of course. It pains my heart not knowing where she is. The most horrid thoughts have just flashed through my mind in the last ten minutes." Char tried hard to swallow. Ella patted him with the limb she did have control over. "You are not alone in your pain." Ella whispered. Char smiled down at her. It was good to have someone who knew what it was like. Knew the pain of a lost child, of the worrying, of the guilt. No matter what happened, they were going to have to walk through this together.  
"No one out of the palace must mention Mari's absence. We'll have to send out secret search parties. I'll make sure they investigate any and every clue! In the mean time, we'll have to guard the children more carefully." Char stated.  
"Humph! No need for that." Mandy's voice trembled. "Mari vanishing without my knowing.I'll personally make sure that the other dears stay safe. The least I can do."  
"And I!" Lady Sarah soothed Mandy. Merric cleared his throat.  
"I'll see to the business that has been decided." He bowed to the Majesties and left. Lady Sarah and Mandy also excused themselves after assuring Ella that they were fine. Wife and husband turned to each other. Ella buried her head in Char's chest.  
"Oh darling! Please, don't cry." Char held her firmly, afraid she might actually faint this time.  
"Think of it, Char! Stolen under my very eyes by who knows what! And the ogres! I know Mari thinks she can handle herself, but against ogres?!" Ella wailed.  
"Look at me, Ella!" Char stared at her squarely. "I am here now. We will find Mari, and she will be unharmed. Understand?"  
"How do you know? How can we be sure?" Ella's voice was near breaking again.  
"I know, because there is nothing we can not do. There is so much we have already done. We will find her." Char said, realizing he wasn't just saying this to calm Ella. With her beside him, he really could do anything.  
"You're right. I believe in what we have. I believe in us." Ella smiled up at him. Tears were still glistening on her cheeks. Char couldn't help but smile back. The two began to head out of the throne room, hand in hand.  
"Besides, Mari, ogres or no, is nothing to take lightly." Char joked.  
* * *  
  
Mari bit Teal's finger sharply. She held until Teal tried to bang her head against the bars of her cell. Mari pulled away, wiped the disgusting taste out of her mouth, and smirked.  
"Oh you little brat! HOW DARE YOU!!" Teal stared in amazement at her bleeding finger. That turkey-brain child had bitten her. Her, Teal Maziolle!  
"That's what you get when you threaten people, and shake your finger at them." Mari simply replied. A little while before, the blue-haired fairy had told Mari that she would never see daylight again. Mari, loving the outdoors, had protested.  
"You'll pay for this! Yes, you will." Teal said savagely from a distance.  
"What of you? You really think you'll get away with this? Kidnapping me and trying to give me unnatural body odor! It won't belong before I'm found." Mari crowed, rattling the metal bars that confined her.  
"We'll see about that. No, I think you'll die at my hands. The last name you'll know is mine: Teal, the fairy!" Teal snickered with glee, and left the dungeon.  
  
Teal lived in a three-story house that many people never knew existed. This was mainly because it was located in a deep forest behind the palace. The house was invisible to everyone who had the magic but couldn't use it. So, of course, Teal was the only one who could see it. Her house had a main floor, an attic, and the dungeon that Mari was hidden in. Teal was ascending the stairs leading onto the main floor, when a humanlike figure with wings flew past her. The new object of interest crashed into the stove, and caused the tumble of a few wall hanging pots. The figure moaned in anguish.  
  
"Norman!" Teal shrieked and helped her son up. He too, at the age of 13, was having trouble with his magic. His wing maneuvering was the key failure at present. "Are you all right?!" "I'm fine, Mom. I was just practicing." Norman Maziolle rubbed his neck gently.  
  
"In the house?!" Teal slapped him on the head. "No wonder you hurt yourself!"  
  
"Where else can I practice?! You never let me outside!" Norman argued.  
  
"Oh! Speaking of that, you're going to have to be extra careful starting here and now." Teal began timidly. Her son wouldn't be too happy that she had committed a crime.  
  
"What have you done now?!" Norman demanded warily, his gray eyes going wide.  
  
"I kind of tried to curse the Princess; when that didn't work I brought her back here." Teal blabbered. Norman was speechless.  
  
"You-you didn't. You COULDN'T." Norman swallowed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US EXECUTED?!"  
  
"Hush Normie, turtledove! She'll hear you!" Even without Norman's father, Teal could usually keep Norman disciplined. However, when she acted the child, what was to be expected?  
  
"GOOD. I'm going down there this instant!" Norman strolled to the basement stairs. "First, that monkey incident, now this!"  
  
"I guess I could begin breakfast." Teal stuttered. Her suggestion was answered by the basement door's slam. Teal hurried to clean up the pots. Little Normie's throwing a tantrum.  
* * *  
  
Mari had been trying to interpret the conversation from above. It was Teal and a young man she could tell. Other than that, it was too difficult to decipher. The next thing she knew, someone was coming down for a visit. He had blue green hair like Teal, and looked to be about her age. He surveyed her questionably.  
"Are you to be the prison guard?" Mari tried to sound aloof.  
"No, I'm the crazy woman's son, Norman." The boy explained. Mari laughed at the too true description of Teal.  
"If you think she's crazy, then surely you'll agree with me. Locking me up is to no avail." Mari implored.  
"I do." Norman sounded hesitant.  
"What?" The girl tried to hide her dread.  
"I can't free you. They'll hang my mother. Even if she is off her rocker, she's still my mom." Norman wouldn't meet her gaze. Mari tried to understand, but the growing like she had for him was shrinking.  
"You would leave me here to rot? Or to be found, and have both of you killed?" She inquired.  
"I don't wish for either. I'm not sure what to do yet. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Norman finally looked at her, pleading in those clear gray eyes. Why had her heart just seized up in her chest? She didn't like this boy! He was the son of her captor, for goodness sake!  
"You.are very wishy washy." Mari said, keeping her cool.  
"Well.did you ever think it might be safer that way?" Norman asked.  
"Safer or cowardly?" Mari bit out.  
"Probably a little bit of both." Norman grinned. Mari ignored the fact he looked very charming when he smiled. Instead, she shook her head in frustration as he headed back upstairs.  
"I'll make sure you get some breakfast." He promised, and shut the door, quietly, behind him.  
"What AM I going to do?" Mari sighed. The silence was her only answer. 


	4. The Indecisive Flock Together

I'm sorry about the wait for the 4th chapter, but I've been busy. I haven't been the best of moods either. Well, writing makes me feel better. So that is what I did! Here you go.  
  
The Indecisive Flock Together  
  
Cedric didn't want to believe what he'd been told shortly before. Not only was the thought of Mari missing preposterous, but it was also impossible. Mari wouldn't ALLOW herself to be kidnapped. When they were younger, she had liked to rough house. Being a stupid child, he'd agreed and gotten whooped every time. Mari was strong and clever. How could she let this happen?!  
Cedric knew it wasn't really Mari's fault. However, that didn't stop the problem of him having to clean up after her. With Mari gone, all eyes were on him. If Mari couldn't be found and an announcement was made, Cedric would be the new heir to the throne. Such pressure. Mari lived for suspense and being bossy, but Cedric? He'd never make a good king, with his timidity.  
That wasn't the worse part either. Without his older sister, he felt lost somehow. Nothing was right. Mari wasn't bouncing around the halls and yelling when she wasn't supposed to. In a way, incredulously, Cedric found he actually missed Mari's creative way of thinking. There was no one to mention how Sir Merrit's walk was like the waddle of a duck's. Such jokes were now sorely missed.  
Where are you, you sis? Are you okay? Are you able to think about us as we do you? Cedric sighed as he sat at his bedroom window. When he realized the action, he was frustrated with himself. If Mari were in this situation, she wouldn't mope! She'd head out to search for Cedric without a second thought. But everyone knew that the two siblings were not alike.  
Why shouldn't I look for her? Cedric argued. I can't always be so cautious. One day someone will need my help, and if I were not to go. Cedric shook the coming guilt away. He couldn't bear it if Mari really did need him, and he'd been too hesitant to arrive in time. That would be the utter pits.  
Cedric knew what he had to do. Despite that he'd been advised by absolutely everyone not to, he would leave the palace tonight. He would go in search of Mari. He would be the one to bring her back. With that, he began his plan.  
  
It would probably be best, if he studied bits and pieces of places, and came back before dawn. He'd investigate the forest first. The knights and guards said there wasn't anything, but they were too big to understand. They didn't have the imagination of a small child or a crazed lunatic. They could have easily missed something. It really would be up to Cedric now.  
  
He rose from the window seat, ready to begin gathering supplies he might need. After all, the forest was a danger-Cedric froze. Ashen-faced, he fell back into his seat. The forest WAS a dangerous place! Full of wild animals, natural and man-made booby traps, and.and other scary things that surely rose up in the night. Cedric moaned, laying his head in his hands.  
  
"Not only am I risking a beating, but I might get eaten by a bear no less!" Cedric was ready to gouge out his eyes in his new perplexity. Furious, the boy pounded his knee. "No! NO! I MUST go find Mari. I have to TRY at the very least!" Unwillingly to listen to his battling alter egos, Cedric again hurried to gather supplies.  
  
Determinedly, he reached under his bed. He had a strange lamp that he had received as a long ago present. It looked like a pocket watch, but upon opening, shed light. He faintly remembered shoving it away under his bed. Fumbling, Cedric finally felt something.  
  
However, it was NOT anything close to a pocket watch. Instead, Cedric was sure he was holding.. HAIR?! Something, some monster, was under there! With a squeal, Cedric backed as far away from the bed as possible.  
  
"What are you?! I demand you come out.now!" Cedric tried to instill force in his voice. It wasn't necessary. Almost immediately, a teal-haired boy was wiggling out of his hiding place. The figure also had very limp, transparent wings. It was a fairy! The prince felt his eyes pop in amazement.  
  
"Ah! Please forgive me, your Highness." The boy raised his hands in meek surrender. Cedric could only gape, until he gathered his wits.  
  
"W-who are you?" The young prince tried to rise gracefully from the floor. He had to remain clam, untouched.  
  
"My name is Norman, but does that really justify who I am to YOU, My Lord?" The fairy boy sighed. "I fear the story will be too long for a short answer, will lead us both into a tizzy, and is too exhausting for one breathe!" The boy panted to insure this to the prince. Cedric dropped to the ground, a calculating look forming on his face.  
  
"You are right. Your appearance in my bedroom must be an interesting one! Please do tell. We have time for a little tizzy." Cedric even managed to scoot closer to this 'Norman' in a friendly manner.  
  
Norman grinned weakly. "Then let us start, at the beginning. At least,. what I know of it."  
  
~ / ~ /~  
  
lol, when you think about it Cedric and Norman ARE the most irresolute characters. Cedric likes to debate too much, and Norman just can't make up his mind! ; ) Plz, stay tuned for the next chapter! I think you will like the way these two interact together! Review, and see ya soon! 


	5. A Time for Action, Maybe

I'm sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up! I've been procrastinating. *shame * Hey, hey! I was kind of busy. *not really * - _ -; An-anyway, um, moving on..  
  
A Time for Action.Maybe  
  
Cedric listened to Norman's story with growing disbelief and fascination. By the end of the tale, his jaw was aching from being open for at least half an hour.  
"So the day after I talked to your sister, I decided I needed to see what was going on in the palace. I didn't mean to hide in here. It was just a coincidence, but when I realized I was in you Highness's room I thought: why not let the Prince tell me what's been going on? I was debating when you found me." Norman finished.  
"Your mother.is a loon." Cedric finally managed. The very idea of Mari being hauled of by a crazed fairy was horrific! And maybe just a little funny.However, Cedric was too shocked to laugh at the moment.  
"She's not a loon! She's just.Okay! She's off her rocker, but-I can't turn her in!" Norman, frustrated, grasped his head in his hands. That was true. Cedric wouldn't have been able to turn in his mother. He gave the boy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.  
"There, there. At least, now that we have all the facts we'll be able to think of a plan." Cedric frowned, as he began to think. Norman startled him out of his reverie.  
"Your family has already sent out trackers, I suppose?"  
"Yes. They wanted to go as well, but it would have drawn too much attention. I was planning on leaving tonight to look for her when you came along." Cedric almost sighed with relief knowing that his plan could now be modified.  
"We need to get the Princess back in the palace fast! But." Norman trailed off.  
"Don't worry. I'll figure out a way so that your mother won't get in trouble.somehow." Cedric couldn't believe he said this seeing as he had no say in treason matters.  
"Thanks, but I was going to say that even if we get Mari back we've still got a problem. Everyone will pressure the Princess to say who kidnapped her. She can't just say she was magicked the whole time, because they'll probably put a truth potion on her anyway." Norman pointed out.  
"By Camelot! I didn't even think of that!" Cedric frowned. As if the situation hadn't been difficult enough without further complications.  
"I know. When I was planning by myself I ran into so many roadblocks. It's no different now, but your assistance might help. Now, that I think of it you could answer something for me." Norman's eyes lit up.  
"What do you need?" Cedric asked.  
"Is there a chance that there are any secret passageways-" Norman stopped as Cedric shook his head.  
"All the ones I know of were sealed up long ago." Cedric voice was full of remorse. He wasn't as adventurous as Mari, but discovering anything in those corridors would have been fun.  
"If only there was something we could use! Something that could cover up the fact that Her Highness was actually missing. Some place where she could have hidden in for days!" Norman mumbled.  
"You're right. Those passageways would have been perfect."  
"Can you think of anything else we can use, Your Majesty?"  
"No. Everything Mari and I are around here is usually kept proper. We aren't allowed in abandoned places. Mari's always happy when we finally get to go outside.Outside!" This time, Cedric's eyes went wide.  
"What, what?" Norman urged.  
"Sir Norman, there's this magnificent tree in one of the courtyards that we usually visit. The very one she was climbing the day she got kidnapped! It's got a ditch right between the roots. Mari could definitely fit through it!" Cedric rushed on.  
"That's exactly what we need!" Norman grinned. "Now all we have to do is inform Mari, and arrange it so she can come back as soo-" Norman was cut off as the door to Cedric's room was thrown open to reveal Mandy. Cedric's heart nearly stopped. He wondered how much she had heard.  
"What's this now about Mari! Informing and arranging! Cedric and Cedric's little friend there, you have some explaining to do!" Mandy demanded slamming the door behind her, and placing the basket of laundry she'd held on the bed. Obviously she'd been there a little too long. Cedric and Norman gawked at each other.  
"My-my name's Norman." Norman squeaked.  
"He's a fairy." Cedric added unnecessarily.  
"So I see." Mandy survived Norman's wings shrewdly. "Explain." Norman gave a nod, which clearly meant 'your turn'. Cedric tried to give a sheepish smile. Mandy did not return it.  
"You see, what happened was . . ."  
  
~ / ~ /~  
  
I WILL update. I WILL update. Unfortunately, it will most likely be after Thanksgiving break. I'm really sry, but it's only because I probably won't have access to a computer. When I do get the next chapter up though, I'll try my hardest to make it worth you while! Thank you for your time and good night! 


	6. Bold Decisions

As promised, here's the next chapter! It's a little late, but I wanted to make sure it was good! Usually I skip over to another character just to be annoying, but I decided to continue with Cedric and Norman. I really like Mandy, and I wanted to write a part with her in it. And trust me, Mandy's about to play a BIG part . . .  
  
Bold Decisions  
  
With the help of Norman, Cedric was able to stutter out their story. Mandy's face remained expressionless throughout. Cedric wasn't sure what Mandy was thinking. However, he did know that he was in trouble. Mandy was going to beat him for thinking he could go save Mari by himself. Then, she would hand him over to Mom and Dad and they would massacre him for disobeying them.  
"I think . . ." Mandy began slowly, the slightest of frowns crossing her face, "that you should have told someone about all this."  
"It's not that simple, Mandy! If we told, Lady Teal would be--" Cedric stopped as Mandy let out what might have been a giggle. But it couldn't have been a giggle under such circumstances.  
"As crazy as Teal is she's not stupid. She'll surely have put defenses around her house. Norman wouldn't feel right disclosing the real location, and fairies can't intrude into other fairies' privacy like that. It's very likely we wouldn't find her."  
"I guess that's true." Cedric frowned. Norman was highly uncomfortable, because he was sounded very disloyal to the Crown right now.  
"Even if we did find it, she'd vanish before we could catch her." Mandy added.  
"Yeah, but then you'd have to just call her back and--" Cedric stopped as Norman and Mandy both shook their heads.  
"Fairies don't have to answer to other fairies if their lives are in danger." Norman explained.  
"All right, I surrender! We can't act out our plan, and we can't go charge after them! What are we supposed to do?" Cedric groaned falling across the laundry onto the bed. His head lying in Mandy's lap. He wasn't much for dramatics, but this seemed like a good time to have some.  
"Yes, I did say we couldn't charge after them. And yes, I did want you to tell someone about everything that's been going on. However, I never said that we still couldn't use the plan." Cedric shot up, and Norman blinked several times. Mandy had an unusual glint in her eye.  
"You mean, you'll actually help us?" Norman also had to sit down for this. He had heard many things about Mandy, and had made his own assumption of her. She wasn't turning out to be anything like what he'd suspected.  
"I'm mad. How dare Teal do such a thing, and right under my nose! I might not have been much help to Ella with her curse, but this time I'm not going to sit back. I'M the one who watches over this family, and if anyone's going to help save Mari it's me." Mandy said with determination. You could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off her body.  
"Yahoo! Here we come Mari!" Cedric shouted with glee.  
"And my mother? What will we do with her?" Norman asked, nearly afraid to hear the answer. Sure enough, it wasn't a pleasant one.  
"Leave Teal to me." Mandy said with a strange smile on her face. "Now tell me how you two plan to get Mari under the tree?"  
  
* * *  
"If I can't put a spell on her and Norman's trying to send her back." Teal gave an evil cackle. "I'll just have to poison the little princess. Should have the same effect. Oh what to use, what to use.?" At the turn of keys in the front door, Teal quickly closed Creditable Concoctions and stuck it under the pot of water she'd been heating. Right onto the burner.  
"Mom." Norman gave a curt nod to his mother. He didn't want her to be hanged, but he wasn't ready to forgive her yet.  
"Oh Normie wormie! You're not still mad at Mommy wommy, are you?" Teal was distraught. She wished Norman would understand that she was just trying to get her sister's revenge. Well, she'd have it one way or another before Norman had time to interfere.  
"Mother, you're about to have us both killed. I think I have grounds to be a little upset. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try to soothe our "guest". By the way, whatever you're cooking is burning." With that, the boy headed for the basement.  
"Oh! It's all right. Um, dinner will be ready in a few." Teal called trying to save the blackened book. Norman snapped his fingers and turned back around. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen table.  
"I'm guessing you didn't feed her after I left." Norman scowled and continued on his way.  
"But I did!" Of course, she hadn't. The little spit had tried to bite her, for goodness sake! Besides, she was trying to make her hungry so the girl would be eager to eat the poisoned food when it was finished.  
  
Mari heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was probably that wretched fairy, back for another go. Mari stood up quickly, ready for a fight. When the person finally came into the dim torchlight, she saw it was Norman. She was a surprised that she'd actually remembered his name.  
"Hello Princess. How are you?" He inquired. Mari was about to snarl out a bitter response when she saw he came in peace. He held out a shiny red apple.  
"Thank you." That was all she could say? She should be demanding to be let out or scoffing at such a futile kindness. Instead Mari took the apple, staring at Norman with a mixture of emotions. He gave her a sincere smile, and she ignored the flutter in her stomach.  
"I can get you more after dinner's ready." Norman added. Mari took a tentative bite. Should she really trust this boy? He could be acting nice to get close and do just this. Poison her. The first burst of juiciness blew away that thought. Food was so good, the girl thought, remembering she hadn't lunch.  
"Okay." Mari heard herself say faintly. She must be pretty hungry not to be interrogating. She snapped herself back into prissy mode.  
"So what is this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, are you feeding me to make me trust you, and then kill me? Or are you just being nice?" Mari instantly regret her words. Norman tried to hide the hurt look coming over his face.  
"I wanted to make sure you get to eat. I wouldn't hurt you, Princess Mari." Norman pleaded. How were they supposed to get her back to safety, if she thought he was evil? "You don't believe me?"  
Something in the way he said her name, about the look in his eyes made her want to believe him more than anything.  
"I'm not sure yet." She answered quietly.  
"In that case, this might help you make up your mind." Norman handed her a slip of paper. Cedric had thought of it for just this situation. He was meticulous for a nine-year-old. Mari accepted it with curiosity.  
"I'll return after dinner." Norman called, already heading back upstairs. Mari unfolded the slip of paper. On it was written:  
'Dear Mari, I'm writing to inform you that I'm caught up on what has happened to you. It is all thanks to our friend, Norman. He and Mandy (yes, Mandy!) are going to go to great lengths to get you back, as will I. In return, we need your complete and total cooperation. Speak to Norman to get the details seeing as I'm in a bit of a hurry right now.  
  
Love,  
Cedric.'  
  
It was definitely Cedric's handwriting, but she couldn't believe the content! Norman and Cedric . . .And MANDY . . .saving her! It was too good to be true. Too ludicrous to be true. Mari sat down on her cot, trying to process all of it.  
When Norman came back downstairs with a steaming tray of soup, she looked up at him with a hopeful glance. He was wearing that wonderful smile and it was obvious that she was forgiven. She liked him for that. Mari was beginning to think that she liked him.a lot.  
"So, mind filling me in?" Mari grinned up at him. Norman gave her the tray and sat down near the bars.  
"Not at all." The two talked for the remainder of the evening.  
  
~ /~ / ~  
  
Hee hee, love is in the air.and an escape! That's right you don't get to hear all the little details of the plan! Lol, it's coming up soon though! Thank you for reading, and please stay with me! Oh, and happy really late Thanksgiving! 


End file.
